There's something in the water
by Weregonnafixthistogether
Summary: You wake up due to a tight pain in your stomach. It seems as if someone has kicked you during the night. You bring an hand on your belly and try to pull yourself up. You are lying but you don't understand why, the floor beneath you is rugged. You are not in your bunk and not even think about being inside the Bus.


**There's something in the water **

You wake up due to a tight pain in your stomach.

It seems as if someone has kicked you during the night.

You bring an hand on your belly and try to pull yourself up.

You are lying but you don't understand why, the floor beneath you is rugged.

You are not in your bunk and not even think about being inside the Bus.

Is it water that you perceive under the hand resting on the ground? You feel wet. You try to get up but you have a strong dizziness.

You are looking for support with your hands but you can't find nothing.

You tumble down on your knees and you put your hands in front of you avoiding to smash your face into the ground.

You sit, bringing your fists to your temples and pressing.

Your head hurts.

You don't understand what happened to you. You don't know where you are.

The last thing you remember is having thanked Fitz and be enter your bunk to rest.

_Fitz. _

Will he be there too? Will he be fine?

You try to get up again, this time carefully and, stretching your arms in front of you, you make cautious steps.

Your aim is to find the walls of this place. You go straight forward until you feel a wall, you rest there your shoulder and you start to follow it.

Nothing on the ground blocks your way, you can put one foot after the other without any problems. On the wall, instead,you feel a step and an hinge.

Is it a door? You put yourself in front of it and with your hands you examine it.

It seems a door. You look for an handle or a knob.

You are uncertain of opening it, you don't know what is behind it and you don't even know where you are. It will surely be locked, no one ever would leave the door open to a prisoner. Because that's how you feel, confined in something.

You lower the handle and pull.

As you have imagined, it doesn't make any movement.

You rest your other hand on the wood and you do realize that a little strain of light is entering from a crack on the door.

It is not closed.

You wince.

Cautiously you open it a little more and you get closer to peek.

It seems there is no one.

You wait a few moments before open it totally and you look behind you at the simply, empty, room that has given hospitality to you.

You look at your hands.

They are wet.

You put them closer to your face and you sniff.

They have no smell.

Is that water?

You are not sure and you don't want to risk.

You clean them on your dirty jeans, however, being careful not to make them come in contact with your face.

In front of you stands a long hallway lit by neon lights and shot through with drippinh hoses.

It would seem the hold of something, but again, you have no certainty.

Where are the others?

Why do you seems to be the only person in that place?

With your backs to the wall and alert, you begin to walk the aisle ahead of you.

There are none other side.

It's like a long tunnel with no exit.

From the pipes, something continue to drip and the same floor is wet from that odorless substance.

Some lights go out before thee, to turn back shortly after.

Are they fulminate?

Is something interfering?

It's not your field, you don't know the cause.

You keep walking.

Where the heck are you?

Why this bloody corridor seems to have no end?

You stumble into something that produces a metallic noise, you turn around quickly holding your breath and remained motionless.

It doesn't seem to get anyone.

It's a wrench.

You go ahead, you have the impression of having already past this same spot again.

Maybe you are wheeling around?

You are looking for a datum point, but that bloody place looks the same in every corner.

You close your eyes, take a deep breath and look for something in your pockets.

An hairpin, an handkerchief: anything left on the ground can help you to figure out if you're running in circles.

Nothing, they are completely empty.

You are still on the alert.

You makefew steps and you stop again.

On the ground there is a wrench.

So you are going around in circles?

You crouch to pick it up.

It doesn't seem that you have come to the last poin, since a few meters ahead of you there is a passage.

The first change that you see since you have started that path.

You squeeze your hand around the key and you get closer to look inside.

It's dark, you can't see very well.

One, two, three steps.

The more you go on, the more the darkness seems to become clearer.

There is something red on the wall.

A fire extinguisher?

It's not useful fot the recognition of the place.

You roam it and then you go back near the wall.

There is another door, or rather, an arch.

You bypass the step forward and you drop the wrench with a thud.

Another glass door.

You open your eyes and without thinking you start to run towards the person who is on the other side of the door.

It seems improbable.

Impossible.

Yet, he's there.

Locked inside a bloody room with walls of glass.

You don't care that there might be someone.

You beat your fists on the door.

What's going on?

You try to scream, but you only cough, your throat is dry.

"Fitz," you whisper.

The room in which he's located is full of water, the boy is on his tiptoes, trying to keep his head out, but more time passes, more the level of the fluid increases.

He tries to talk, but you can't hear him.

You rest a hand on the glass, before turning around and go back into the hallway from which you came.

You jump the step and you grab the fire extinguisher by pulling it from the wall.

You didn't notice if into the other room there was something more useful, your mind is taken now by that fire extinguisher.

You come back and with your hand you command him to move away from the door.

Apparently he can't hear you either.

The level of the water has increased in such a little time, quickly.

You have to get him out from there.

You start to beat the bottom of the extinguisher against the door, trying to keep the shot on the same spot.

You know perfectly well that you're risking too much, you are making a lot of noise.

You could draw the attention of someone, but you don't care.

You keep hitting hard.

You have to free Fitz.

You know very well that the water will pour out and with that also the broken pieces of glass could wound you don't want to think about that now.

You see Leo take a breath of fresh air in what has been the rest of free surface.

You keep on beating harder and harder..

Each run-up is accompanied by the flutter of your hair, each hit by a cry of deliverance to vent stress and tension.

You have to hurry.

Every shot seems to be always weaker than the previous one, although you're making the greatest effort here.

Leo helps.

He takes a breath and then steps back to the door and punches the glass.

It's becoming increasingly difficult. As the water rises, it pushes him upwards. With his hands he searches for any hook but there are none, then he swims down and kicks the glass that unfortunately doesn't break.

It's hard to hit the same point, but you can do it.

You must do it.

You feel a tear falling down your cheek while you are setting another blow.

You lower your face, you take a deep breath and load again.

Again.

And again.

But that bloody door doesn't seem to break.

You let the fire extinguisher drop to the ground and you start kicking and punching.

You don't care if it hurts like hell, if the knuckles bleed and if you think you've twisted your ankle due to the impact.

You continue.

You lean your head to the glass and throught a blurry vision you see an hand rests on the other side.

You take a deep breath and you bend to take the "weapon".

You need to do it, you keep going on.

You can't doubt.

You just have to be certain.

You must succeed.

No discussion.

You slam, repeatedly

You close your eyes, breath and launch.

You continue, even when you feel your arms hurt.

And you launch another one.

You are on the verge to be beaten yet when something moves.

You shout going to fly exactly where you had already beaten from the beginning, and you hear the glass shatter.

You hear the sound of the cracks that spread all over the entire surface and the edge of the fire extinguisher sinking.

Then suddenly everything falls apart.

With one hand you beat to the edge of the door.

You are overwhelmed by the fury of the water and then all the glass spills out onto the floor just as you have expected.

Just as you had expected.

You close your eyes and you protect your face hiding it in your arms. When you feel the pressure-relieving on your side, you free your face and you look at Fitz.

You see him attached to the upright glass door.

He's next to you.

His hands are bleeding due to the glass and he's hiding his face in his arms.

He has cuts on his neck and nape but they don't seem serious.

As soon as all the water is poured out, filling the room in which you have found yourself, you fall away from the support and you reach for him.

You don't perceive pain, you don't think of being hurt.

You talk but you still feel your throat dry, and his eyes, veiled by concern, understand your question.

You look at him and you notice that even his face is wounded by small cuts.

You are grateful that he's alive.

You rush forward to embrace him, but everything gets dark.

You feel your stomach in pain again and you collapse to the ground.

You hear a repetitive noise in your ears.

Almost a litany deafening litany.

You open your eyes and acknowledge the ceiling.

You're in your bunk.

_Fitz. _

You think, and then you try to put yourself in a sitting position.

Bad move. Everything spins around again.

You turn off that infernal noise that is the alarm clock and you get up.

You slip your hands on your face and you open the bunk's door.

Everything looks normal.

Skye is sitting on the couch and she's hugging a pillow while she complains about her legs that hurt as a result of a training sessionwith Ward, who is sitting on a chair, reading.

Fitz is at the kitchen 's table listening absently to Skye and eating some pretzels.

As soon as he sees you, he moves, uttering a slight, "Hey".

"Simmons," says Skye, puttingthe pillow next to her. "How are you?".

"Is the stomach ache gone?" Fitzasks to you.

Stomach ache?

You bring an hand to your belly and you nod slightly.

You're not in your pajamas, but you're not even wearing a blouse and a jacket.

You're a little disoriented.

"You are sure you're okay?" Skye demands. "Has the medicine had an effect? You have taken it on an empty stomach even though there was written to eat something first," she continues.

"Skye," Ward scolds her. "She has just woken up after being bad. Let's make up her mind".

You watch Ward gratefully.

You feel bad.

Stomach.

Reflect.

You look at Fitz, who has moved across the table and approached to you.

You look at his face.

It has no scratches.

You get down on his hands, nothing more than usual.

Nevertheless.

You pass you pass your hand once again over your forehead and you get closer to your partner.

Was it all a fantasy?

Maybe taking the medicine on an empty stomach hasn't beena good idea.

"Everything's okay?" he asks you in seeing you a bit absent.

You look at him.

It must have been a fantasy.

He's in front of you and he's okay.

"Yes," you answerhesitantly. "I have just had a strange dream," you finish, sitting on a stool.

Fitz nods and walks to the small fridge.

"Would you like a glass of water?" he asks.

You open your eyes wideand shake your head heavily.

"No thank you," you answer maybe a little too sharply. "Today, I've had enough water"


End file.
